Froid
by MmeRoronoa
Summary: Tout grand homme a ses moments de faiblesse, et Xanxus ne fait pas exception.


**Titre : **Froid

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais, à la plus grande joie de certains...

**Rating : **K

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

**Paring : **LégerXanxus/Squalo

**Résumé : **Tout grand homme a ses moments de faiblesse, et Xanxus ne fait pas exception.

**Note : **Un Xanxus OOC, j'en suis consciente, mais pour une drôle de raison j'ai voulu creuser dans ce personnage si difficile à cerner, alors voilà, je me suis dit pourquoi pas !

**Note 2 : **Merci à ma Nora Elsa pour sa correction :)

* * *

Il faisait froid.

Et Xanxus détestait le froid.

Il se retourna dans son lit, prenant sur lui toute la couverture pour y enfouir complètement son visage.

Pourtant le chauffage centrale ne cessait de tourner toute la journée, réchauffant amplement tout le domaine durant tout l'hiver, et pour toutes les fois où Xanxus avait froid.

Comme ce soir.

Aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte, il avait vérifié, alors d'où pouvait venir toute cet air polaire ?

Un froid glacial, dur et perçant, ça lui brûlait les veines, paralysant chaque membre de son corps.

Tout ça ne disait rien de bon.

Il se retourna encore, frottant vigoureusement ses jambes et ses bras, pour essayer de retrouver un minimum de chaleur, en vain, son souffle devint glacé. Il frémit d'horreur et de douleur, ayant mal à l'intérieur, en proie à une souffrance le dévorant jusqu'à l'os. Ses yeux maintenant grands ouverts, il fixait un point perdu dans sa chambre, une expression d'effroi peint sur le visage.

De nouveau, ce froid incessant, le rongeant inlassablement, l'esprit et le corps, ce doute, ne sachant plus quoi faire, le sentiment complet d'être en déroute.

Que ce passait-il? Pourquoi encore cette abysse devant lui, au bord duquel ces gens, ces déchets, qui l'y avaient poussé, foudroyé, lui revenait en mémoire ? Le point perdu face à lui s'ouvrait sur cette vision d'horreur.

Ce froid, et l'impression de ne plus être en vie.

Xanxus frissonna violemment.

Pourtant, la page avait été tournée, ils avaient tous oublié. Lui avait estompé sa colère et toute sa rage, se soumettant à leur volonté, implorant secrètement leur pardon. Il avait fait oublier toutes ses fautes, et ses caprices d'enfants. Alors, on l'avait aidé à se désintoxiquer de ses défauts. Des laquais dévoués, voilà ce qui lui avait fallu.

Pourquoi l'avaient-ils blâmé ? Il était devenu ce qu'il était, ce fut plus fort que lui, il n'y pouvait rien. Entouré d'hypocrites et de menteurs, de mauvais esprits, au milieu desquels son cœur avait sombré dans un enfer de colère et de haine. A qui la faute, pas la sienne en tout cas.

Sa vie se résumait à ce changement, cette période de doute qui l'avait paralysé froidement, cette trahison qui l'avait rendu malade de vivre.

Et là, blotti dans son lit, Xanxus se savait condamné à souffrir, à errer seul dans son malheur, sans repères, sans plus aucun objectifs et sans envie. Parce qu'il avait beau avoir demandé pardon, s'être fait racheter de sa cruauté, le froid était toujours là, l'enfermant dans cette vie sans sortie.

Mais soudain une brise effleura son visage doucement, le faisant sursauter, le poussant à sortir de sa prison de glace. Il se redressa entre ses draps, le regard perdu. Il l'avait déjà senti auparavant, ce souffle réconfortant, venant souvent le rejoindre en enfer, le couvrant de ses yeux fervents.

Il finit par se lever promptement, poussé par son instinct, le guidant silencieusement vers cette brise tiède qui lui frôlerait la peau, la réchauffant jusqu'à l'ébouillanter.

Dans les couloirs du château, Xanxus rasait les murs calmement, l'esprit pourtant encore esclave de cette peur inlassable, le faisant trembler de froid.

Il arriva bientôt devant une porte qu'il poussa doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller la brise tiède qui réchaufferait son cœur. Comme un petit enfant en proie à un cauchemar, il s'approcha d'un lit où un autre corps endormi dégageait une chaleur salvatrice. Il se lova contre celui-ci, écrasant le bout de son nez gelé contre cette épaule brûlante, exigeant deux bras libérateurs qui vinrent l'encercler de leur tiédeur.

Il avait froid, d'un froid glacial, un froid dur et perçant, un froid qui brûlait les veines, un froid qui faisait périr son âme.

Squalo ouvrit paresseusement un œil, puis serra automatiquement le corps tremblant contre lui, le laissant s'abreuver de la moiteur de son cou, là où Xanxus avait déposé ses lèvres glacées.

Ensuite la chaleur s'insinua en lui et cette brise légère apaisa enfin son âme.

...

* * *

**Huu ~ Bennn, j'espère que ca vous à plus quand même ! **


End file.
